Sonic's Vacation
by MilesTailsPrower-007
Summary: Sonic, Knuckles and Tails go on a vacation for some fun. But all they get is paininthebutt Mario and annoying Yuji Naka. And Tails eats too much candy... Discontinued. OLD.
1. The Vacation Begins!

Sonic Vacation~  
  
This story is dedicated to Adele (krillinzbabe), one of my best fans. It's also demi-dedicated to CelticBoy cause he is cool (I think). Heh heh. But this story isn't done nor is it very far in the plot of things, so don't flame me and say "IT'S BORING! GET IT AWAY!!! AHHHHHH!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tails jumped out of the plane. He was absolutely thrilled that he was on a vacation and it was his first time leaving South Island for a full two weeks.   
  
"HOORAY!!!! Thank you Sonic!!!" He hugged Sonic tight. "This place is so sunny and beautiful!!!"  
  
"Hey, don't forget me," Knuckles said, shortly following Sonic. "I payed for half."  
  
Sonic smirked. "But we had to bug you for two hours to get you to come."  
  
Knuckles rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Let's just get to a hotel. I'm exhausted." He walked ahead. Sonic and Tails quickly followed.  
  
Later that day, everyone had booked into the hotel and taken a rest, so they were out on the beach for the remainder of the day. Sonic was trying to relax and get a tan fir the most part of this vacation, but Knuckles was picking on Tails a fair bit and Sonic had to make sure that Tails didn't get hurt. Knuckles was stronger than he was, so they had to be careful.  
  
Tails was running around, trying to get away from Knuckles who was chasing him around holding a big wad of chewed gum.  
  
"Sonic, help me!!" Tails squealed as he continued running. Sonic rolled his eyes.  
  
"Y'know, I have this nice peice of pink bubble gum I've been chewing all day and it would go real good in your orange fur!" Knuckles cried, racing after Tails. "If not, I have other ways of annoying you and freaking you out!" At last, he caught up with Tails and pulled him down onto the sand, tickling him.  
  
"I surrender!" Tails cried between laughs. "I surrender!!!"  
  
Knuckles smiled and drew back, allowing Tails to get up. Once Tails had recovered from his laughter, he sat down next to Sonic's spot. Knuckles flopped down beside him.  
  
"Hey, kiddo, you wanna go get some icecream or something?" Sonic asked. "I'd kind of like to relax." He handed Tails five dollars.  
  
"Aw, Sonic! Aren't ya gonna come?" Tails asked. "Please?"  
  
With a sigh, Sonic started to get up. He pushed up his shades. Then a though dawned on him, and he sat down again. "Knux, would you mind going with him? I went through all of today with nearly no relaxation or quiet, and I'd rather catch up on it now. Then I can get back to the action!!!"  
  
Knuckles groaned. "But I had to baby-sit him all of yesterday and all this morning! It's my vacation, too, Sonic."  
  
"The ice cream parlour is all the way downtown," Sonic said. "I'd rather Tails didn't go alone since this is a new place. I don't want him to get hurt."  
  
"Fine," Knuckles grumbled. "But you owe me, Sonic. YOU have to get him to go to sleep tonight." He turned to Tails. "C'mon, shorty. Let's roll."  
  
Tails nodded enthusiastically. "Alright! See you later, Sonic!" He waved good-bye, then ran down the beach after Knuckles.  
  
Ten minutes later, Knuckles returned. Tails was at his heel, part of the way through eating a strawberry sundae.  
  
"Okay, that's it, you lazy blue hedgehog," Knuckles said harshly. "YOU ARE WATCHING THIS KID FOR THE REST OF THE DAY!!!!" He crossed his arms. "He doesn't know how to shut up!"  
  
Sonic yawned and stretched out. "Why? Doesn't he listen to you?"  
  
"I did listen to Knuckles," Tails said innocently. "But he never said anything."  
  
Knuckles produced sort of a growl. "Yeah, right. Do the words 'SHUT THE HELL UP TAILS!' ring a bell?!!"  
  
Tails shook his head. "He never said a thing to me, Sonic! Honest!"  
  
Sonic looked at Knuckles skeptically. "Oh c'mon, Knuckles. Tails is a good kid. He listens."  
  
"Not to me he doesn't."  
  
"Well that's your problem then."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Tails giggled. It was funny when Sonic and Knuckles argued. They argued alot, and about such silly things. It was hard not to laugh.  
  
"I'm gonna go buy myself something cool tommorrow," Knuckles decided. "Sonic, it's your turn to watch Tails."  
  
"No problemo."  
  
"Yeah, right. No problem for you huh? He loves you completely. Of course he listens."  
  
"That's cause I'm nicer."  
  
Tails had ice cream all over his face. Knuckles looked at him in surprise. "You ate that whole thing? Wow..."  
  
Tails smiled. Knuckles smiled too. "But I bet there's more ice cream on your face than there is in your stomach."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Later)  
  
Knuckles walked up to sonic, clutching a surf board with a flame design on it.  
  
"Sonic, where'd Tails go?"  
  
Sonic looked surprised. "You surf, Knuckles?!" he asked.  
  
Knuckles looked at the thing and grinned. "Nope. I just like hitting stuff with the board. Now, which way to Tails?"  
  
Sonic frowned. "I'm not telling you. You DON'T EVER hassle Tails, hear me?!" He sounded protective of the little one, as he did love him dearly and wouldn't allow harm to come to him at any cost.  
  
"Fine, fine," Knuckles replied grudgingly. "I'll just go whack not-so-innocent people, then run like hell..." And he walked off.  
  
Sonic sighed. "...Weirdo. Now for some sunshine and relaxation!!" He lay back and closed his eyes.  
  
"IT'S-A ME, MARIO!"  
  
"Wha..?" Sonic glanced to his left. My good god, it was Super Mario. "Get the hell out you idiot!" Sonic cried. "This story is called 'SONIC Vacation' not 'SUPER MARIO SUNSHINE'!!!!"  
  
F.L.U.D.D. (for those of you who never played/don't have Super Mario Sunshine, F.L.U.D.D. is Mario's water-pack thingy) spoke up in its annoying stupid duck-like voice. "Mario is a moron. Forgive him for getting into the wrong storyline."  
  
Sonic looked confused. What's 'F.L.U.D.D' stand for anyway?"  
  
F.L.U.D.D.= Flash Liquidizer Dousing Device. Yes, I paid attention in that game, even though I'm not particularly FOND of stupid fat plumber-man Mario. Now LUIGI is cool...So is Toadsworth...Now I'm gonna shut up and get back to the story...Heh heh.  
  
Sonic reclined back again, ignoring Mario argueing with F.L.U.D.D. as they walked off.  
  
Peace and quiet...Ahhhh. Perfect.  
  
"Hello, little friends!" piped a slightly annoying and familiar Japanese-accented voice.  
  
With a groan, Sonic opened his eyes. There, complete with beachwear, sunglasses and all, was Yuji Naka. Holding a camera...  
  
"Okay, this is really annoying," Sonic said. "First Knuckles gets a surfboard to hit stuff with, then Mario comes to be an annoying pop-up character, and now Mr.Naka is going to flash my eyes out with his camera."  
  
"No, Sonikku, I have come to keep you company."  
  
"Okay, fine. Then just soak up some sun with me."  
  
"Yes, I will."   
  
So they went on with soaking up sunshine. Meanwhile, Knuckles was off randomly bashing people on the head with a surfboard and Tails was taking a nap...Everything seemed fairly normal (excluding Knuckles. There's nothing normal about him, heh heh) but it would change very soon....  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I had writer's block on this thing ALL SUMMER! *sigh* Geez. But now i have chapter one done. Hope everyone likes it!! ^.^ 


	2. Lots of Strange Occurance

Sonic's Vacation chapter 2  
  
Knuckles ran up to Sonic, out of breath, still clutching that dang surfboard. "Sonic! I hit thirty-six people over the head with my surfboard!!" he cried triumphantly. Mr. Naka was sitting beside Sonic. He picked up his camera. "Say 'cheese', Knuckles-san!" he said cheerfully.   
  
Knuckles cried out in surprise as the flash blinded him. The glare had actually gotten through his SUNGLASSES!! Slightly dizzy, he fell backward onto his ass on the sand. "Ughhhhh...NakaMan, you need a less killer camera."  
  
"My most sincere of apologies, Knuckles-san," Mr. Naka said, checking how many pictures he had left. "But these pictures...They serve as powerful models for my Sonikku za Hejjihoggu games...Sonikku Heroes would be a complete and total chaotic event if not for these pictures I take."  
  
"Fine, fine," Knuckles said, seeing spots due to the flash still. "Just don't take anymore without warnings, okay?"  
  
"Yes, your requests are permitted," Mr. Naka said. "I will not photograph another moment of your life without your first permission."  
  
Sonic yawned. "Okay, enough sun-soaking and time for some fun!" He glanced around. "Where's Tails..?"  
  
"Here I am, Sonic!!" Tails walked up, holding a large assortment of candy. Liquorice, lollypops, cottoncandy, cookies, hard candy, gum and various other sweets were loaded into the pockets of his shorts.  
  
Sonic looked surprised, and Knuckles fell over laughing. "Where'd yah get the dweeby Pokemon shorts you're sporting, fuzzball?" he managed to ask in his fit of laughter.  
  
Tails looked down at the Pikachu patten all over his shorts and blushed slightly. "Uhhh...I dunno...I think Amy got 'em for me."  
  
"Amy?" Sonic repeated. "THANK HEAVEN SHE ISN'T HERE!!"  
  
Tails shoved some candy into his mouth. "Yeah, she'd chase you around constantly, Sonic."  
  
"Ugh, Tails, eat or talk. Pick one..."  
  
"Oh...Sorry...."  
  
"Tails-san!" Mr. Naka said happily. "Permitt I take your picture?"  
  
Tails nodded.  
  
FLASSSSSSSSH!  
  
Tails forced himself to swallow his candy and blinked several times in shock. "Wow...big flash..."  
  
Sonic got up. "Let's go have some fun!" he said. He reached over and tagged Knuckles. "You're 'it'!!"  
  
"DAMN YOU SONIC!" He chased Sonic down to the water's edge. And then, Sonic lost his balance. SPLASH! He fell right into the water.  
  
Sonic's loud shreik could be heard over the whole beach.  
  
He hated water so freakin' much. Knuckles chuckled at him. "Heh heh you coward!"  
  
Pouting, Sonic stood up. "Ha ha very funny," he said sarcastically. "You bastard, you know I hate water!!"  
  
"Yep. But hearin' you scream like a girl is worth it."  
  
"Well, if you put on a skirt, and put your dreadlocks into a ponytail, you'll LOOK an awful lot like a girl."  
  
"WHAT?!!"  
  
"Hey, its the truth."  
  
"Grrr...Well...YOU HAVE A CYCLOPS EYE!!"  
  
"HUH?!! I DO NOT!" He turned to Mr. Naka. "Do I have a cyclops eye?!!!"  
  
"Well, while it does appear that way, you do not," Naka replied. "You have two pupils, Sonikku, therefore two eyes."  
  
"SEE?!! YOU'RE STUPID TOO YOU KNUCKLEHEAD!!!" Sonic yelled at Knuckles.  
  
"YEAH?!! WELL IF I'M STUPID, YOU MUST BE STUPID TO A HIGHER LEVEL!!!" Knuckles yelled back.  
  
"WELL YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON AAAAAAMMMMMMYYYYYYYY ROSE!!!"  
  
"WHAT?!!! NO I DON'T!!! BUT THEN AGAIN, YOU'RE TOO STUPID TO NOTICE!!"  
  
"OH WEEEEEELLLLLL!!!!!! NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR OPINION!!!!" He stormed off, dripping wet.  
  
Tails and Mr. Naka watched in surprise. Knuckles shook his fist. "I HATE YOU SONIC!! YOU CAN'T TAKE A JOKE!"  
  
Mr. Naka turned to Tails. "Do they often argue as such?"  
  
Tails sighed and nodded. "...All the time. They argue as much as they can about whatever they can...It's kinda stupid, but that's how they are..." He pulled a red lollypop out of his pocket and started sucking on it.  
  
Knuckles picked up his surfboard and started off in the direction opposite of the one Sonic had gone in. "I'm going to play whack-a-mole...Only I use people instead of moles and a surfboard instead of a hammer...Heh heh..."  
  
Tails sighed again. "We gotta do something about those guys arguing..."  
  
"IT'S-A ME, MARIO!!!"  
  
"Oh noooooooo...."  
  
Mr. Naka raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Mario-san?"  
  
"Mama mia, I'm-a Super Mario, all right."  
  
Naka looked visably angry. "...Mario...? Miyamoto-san's LITTLE PLUMBER MAN?!!!"  
  
"Yes-a, thats-a me!!"  
  
Naka's eye twitched in anger. "MIYAMOTO?!!! HE OWES ME 20$ FROM POKER!!!!!!" He chased after Mario. "TELL HIM TO PAY ME BACK YOU FAT PLUMBER MAN, YOU!!!"  
  
Tails turned to go. Geez, this was weird...  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, I know. Short chapter. But I had lots and lots of IMs popping up I had to deal with. *sigh* Hope you like it so far. Chapter three will be up A.S.A.P.... 


End file.
